Lisa Russ Spaar
Lisa Russ Spaar (born March 17, 1956) is an American poet.Lisa russ Spaar, Wikidata, July 8, 2018, Wikimedia Foundation. Web, Dec. 29, 2018. Life Spaar graduated from University of Virginia (summa cum laude), with a B.A. in 1978 and an M.F.A. in 1982. She teaches at the University of Virginia.Lisa Russ Spaar, Faculty, Department of English, University of Virgina. Virgina.edu, Web, Dec. 3, 2012. Her work has appeared in Kenyon Review, Poetry, Slate, Virginia Quarterly Review,Lisa Russ Sparr, Virginia Quarterly Review, Web, Dec. 3, 2012. Ploughshares, Yale Review, Denver Quarterly, Shenandoah, Indiana Review, Paris Review, Sonora Review, and Southwest Review. Writing Ted Burke: "Lisa Russ Spaar’s poem 'I Consider My Mother's Mind' makes me think of something that has been suddenly and violently emptied after a long time of neglect, a wallet crammed with too many business cards, gummed encrusted post-it notes, receipts, expired credit cards and coupons, small scraps of paper with phone numbers attached to first names whose faces you've forgotten."[http://ted-burke.blogspot.com/2007/07/lisa-russ-spaar-and-leveling-effects-of.html "Lisa Russ Spaar and the Leveling Effects of Memory", Ted Burke blogspot, July 10, 2007] Recognition *2011 - Carole Weinstein Poetry Prize http://www.weinsteinpoetryprize.com/recipients.html#spaar *2009/2010 - Guggenheim Fellowship http://www.gf.org/fellows/16469-lisa-russ-spaar *2001 - Emily Clark Balch Award of the Virginia Quarterly Review *2000 - Rona Jaffe Award for Emerging Women Writers *1997 - Finalist, National Poetry Series *1996 - Virginia Commission for the Arts Individual Artists Award *1978 - Academy of American Poets Prize - University of Virginia *1980 - Hoyns Fellowship in Poetry - University of Virginia Publications Poetry *''Cellar''. Charlottesville, VA: Alderman Press, 1983. * Blind Boy on Skates. University of Northern Texas Press (Trilobite Chapbooks), 1987. *''Glass Town: Poems''. Los Angeles: Red Hen Press, 1999. ISBN 978-1-888996-18-0 *''Blue Venus: Poems''. New York: Persea Books, 2004. *''The Land of Wandering''. Charlottesville, VA: University of Virginia Press, 2005.Lisa Russ Spaar, Department of English, University of Virginia. Web, Feb. 28, 2015. *''Hiatus''. Charlottesville, VA: Virginia Arts of the Book Center, 2007. *''Satin Cash: Poems''. New York: Persea Books, 2008. ISBN 978-0-89255-343-3 *''Vanitas, Rough: Poems''. New York: Persea Books, 2012. Non-fiction *''The Hide-and-Seek Muse: Annotations of contemporary poetry'' (with introduction by Nick Flynn). Chester, CT: Drunken Boat Media, 2013. Edited *''Acquainted with the Night: Insomnia poems''. New York: Columbia University Press, 1999. ISBN 978-0-231-11544-5 *''All That Mighty Heart: London poems''. Charlottesville, VA: University of Virginia Press, 2008. ISBN 978-0-8139-2717-6 Anthologized *''The Best American Poetry 2008'' (edited by Charles Wright & David Lehman). New York: Simon & Schuster, 2008. ISBN 978-0-7432-9975-6 Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Lisa Russ Spaar, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Nov. 29, 2015. See also * List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *'After John Donne's "To his Mistress Going to Bed"' at the Academy of American Poets *Lisa Russ Spaar at the Poetry Foundation *Lisa Russ Spaar at Blackbird (3 poems) "Lullabye", "New Year's Eve", "The Insomnia of Hildegarde of Bingen") * 3 Insomnia poems at The Drunken Boat: "Virginia Woolf's Insomnia", "Mesmer's Insomnia", "Portrait of Insomnia with Giorgio de Chirico" *"mortification (2)"; "mortification (3)"; "So"; "Fawn", Free Verse, Spring 2006 *Lisa Russ Spaar at Virginia Quarterly Review. ;Prose *[http://www.vqronline.org/articles/2009/winter/spaar-god-hunger/ "God-Hunger Redux", Virginia Quarterly Review, Winter 2009] ;Audio / video *"The Ice House" and "Hammock", Cortland Review, November 2007 *"I Consider My Mother's Mind", Slate, July 10, 2007 *Lisa Russ Spaar at YouTube ;Books *Lisa Russ Spaar at Amazon.com ;About *Lila Russ Spaar at the University of Virginia *Lisa Russ Spaar at Image *Anthologizing Poetic London: An interview with Lisa Russ Spaar, London Literary Journal, 2008. Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Living people Category:American poets Category:University of Virginia alumni Category:University of Virginia faculty Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:American women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets